Red Death
by missanimefan
Summary: Warnings: Volience, Some blood, Character death, Suicide. Rating: M to be safe 'cause of volience and blood Summary: Grimmjow want peace, does he find it?


Constructive criticism is fine. Please read and review(R&R). Flames are fine but at least READ it so you KNOW what your complaining about. Flames will be used to keep my house warm in the winter.

**Title: Red Death**

**Warnings: Volience, Some blood, Character death, Suicide.**

**Characters: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow **

**Rating: M to be safe 'cause of volience and blood**

**Summary: Grimmjow want peace, does he find it?**

**Authors Note: Lyrics aren't nessicarally in order. They are simply used as fit for this fic and nothing more.**

**Disclamier: I do NOT own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I do NOT own Last Resort the song by Papa Roach either.**_Suffocation  
No breathing_

* * *

He always looked sorrowful. Not because he was but because his mind was always thinking.

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding_

He always fought with Grimmjow. The man always insisted on proving he was better and stronger. No matter how many times he beat the sixth espada to a bloody and battered mess, the guy kept returning for more.

_Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are dinomite  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide_

Grimmjow knew very well fighting the fourth espada was like multipule suicidal attempts. He knew sooner or later he would die by the multipule onslughts of the smaller mans superior power. It was only a matter of time now.

_'cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind_

He lost sight of his goal a long time ago. Now he only fought at the thought to fight. Any bit of thoughs otherwise abandoned with each solomom lose.

_This is my last resort_

All he could do was fight. No longer did he care about trying to win. It was a matter of attempting to have the fourth espada kill him. Yet the man did not.

_I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late  
And I was empty within_

Ulquiorra could see what the sixth espada was trying to do. He was no fool. Grimmjow was attempting to die a death worthy of his reputation. But he would never kill him, not in this state. He seemed more distant than usual because of all this. He was confused, why did the man **want** to die?

_Hungry  
Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin_

He wondered how it was that he, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, could possibly sunk so low as to dilberately attempt suicide. He, a hollow granted with great power to be an espada, could be so power hungry. To begin with, it was normal. But it grew greater. He felt he needed power, and losing was certainly NOT anyway to succeed in that. If he could die, then maybe it would bring him some sort of gratifying peace.

_Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine_

He decided he would confront the man,"Oi! Ulquiorra!" No sign of him.

A voice suddenly spoke out causing a reverberation on the walls,"Why do you desire death in battle sexta?"

_I'm running and I'm crying_

Grimmjows eyes narrowed,"Power is no longer obtainable. My one desire ungainable...unretriveable."

The sounds of rain began to fill the room, almost as if the room itself knew what was about to happen.

_I can't go on living this way _

Ulquiorra appeared behide him,"You seek a pointless death as a release from a life of no meaning."

A dagger pressed to his neck and Grimmjow felt the cold sting of metal run through his back. Looking down to see a blade through his stomach, blood spurted out of the wound and he grinned pyschoticly. He gripped the sword with his hand and pulled the sword forward, wincing at the sickly wet sound of blood pouring like rain from him, cutting his hands as the blade withdrew itself.

_Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort_

Grimmjow fell to his knees and gasped. He swallowed a poison pill before he got up. He would make sure he died this time. He drew his blade and flew at the small espada. The espada dodged and landed a blow directly into the teal haired espadas leg. Grimmjow tried to stay up but his leg throbbed causing him to colapse.

"Dammit you. You fucking cut the muscle jackass,"he tried to get back up but the poison was taking effect on his system.

_Can't go on_

He got up but the smaller espada soindo'd and cut his other leg, forcing Grimmjow to kneel. He noticed his vision growing blurry as blood pooled around him. The poison was kicking in pretty quick.

_Living this way_

He ran a hand through the cool sticky red liquid pooling under him. He gasped in shock filled pain as he felt a sword pierce his heart. The blood leaving him and cutting off the last bit of life he had left.

_Nothing's al-_

"Good bye sexta epada, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra left the dead teal espada in the drying pool of blood, clothes stained red and eyes blank with death.

Yet he seemed to be at peace now.

_-right!_

_

* * *

_

**So my first song fic thanks to boredom lol.**

**Please Review!!!**

**Thank you for reading!!**


End file.
